The invention relates to a gangway element of the type comprising a substantially rectangular metal sheet with relatively large holes.
In a known gangway element formed as a grate, the individual ribs are constituted by iron strips, these strips being arranged very closely to each other so that their edges in combination may form a walking surface provided with holes. The holes of the walking surface correspond to the air gap between the individual strips. A person walking on the walking surface is only liable to skid in the longitudinal direction of the strips.
The object of the invention is to provide a gangway element having an absolutely skid-proof walking surface, that is, a surface which, regardless of the direction in which a shoe is passed over it, will offer very great resistance to skidding of the shoe.